25 years later
by the girl with the silver arrow
Summary: 25 years later Diana left, and the Balcoin arrival. An other circle is creating by the circle own children. A new generation of witches, but also the old one is facing new problem when a strange couple is moving in town. New generation, but also our beloved circle, and of course some flashback to understand what happened before all of that. Just read and you'll see
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : New in Town

Diana Barkley, before Meade, is looking into her favorite photography of her family; full of love, innocence, smile and happiness. Her husband and her children are now her life, and she would do anything to protect them.,With her circle, they've decided to tell them the truth about their legacy: They are witches and form their own circle. They even started teaching them all they need to know about magic.

At first, Diana wasn't sure about it, but the moment she hold her first little girl, Margo, she knew she couldn't lie to her like all their parents did.

But now, it's different, her children aren't babies anymore, and Diana can't protected them from themselves.

Her thoughts are brutally interrupting the moment she hears some screams; her children are fighting.

"You're cheating!" Her daughter screams

"Oh, just like the way you did to your boyfriend Nick!" she hears her son answers.

"You know what, I can just burn you with my dark magic, right now!"

"What you don't like when someone remind you the slut you are!"

"Believe me you'll..."

"That's enough!" Diana screams ending immediately their fight. "No dark magic is allowed Margo, Am I clear?"

Margo nods and leave the house really pissed before her brother slams his bedroom door.

Diana sighs. Two years ago she has explain to her children that their families are from a line of very powerful witches, the Balcoin, as the same as Melissa and Cassie's children. She explain to them, that in any moment they should unlock it, except matter of life and death. Even if sometimes, they are both threatening each other to use it, Diana knows deep down that they won't.

She looks at the clock hanging on the wall. It's time for her to have her circle meeting

TSC

Amelia-Jane is sitting at her father's restaurant table, waiting for her circle to come.

They are hanging out a lot together, even if some people couldn't stand each other among them.

The boathouse is closed today, like each time of this day. Her parents are meeting with the rest of their own circle.

The door opens, revealing her actual boyfriend, and member of her circle, Nick Armstrong-Chamberlain. Nick and his twin brother, Henry are the oldest member of the circle, they're both in college in Seattle and coming home every week end.

"Hello baby." He smiles and kisses her on the mouth, something she accepts gladly.

It's been one month, that they're been a couple; but deep down Amelia-Jane knows that he still has feeling for his ex-girlfriend, Margo Barkley, and also her little cousin.

Margo is nothing good except trouble, and she doesn't deserve a guy like Nick, and Amelia-Jane is doing everything to help Nick opening his eyes.

Margo and Nick were dating last year for 11 months, just before she slept with Nick's twin brother, Henry. Afterward there were actually a lot of fight between Diana, Margo's mother and Faye, Nick and Henry's. Diana were accusing Faye's son to using her daughter, meanwhile Faye called her "slut". But of course everything went right again, because they knew where their priority were.

No long after her boyfriend's arrival, the other one starting to show up.

"So, what's up?" Robin Barkley says while he is coming into the restaurant.

Robin is Margo younger brother, he is 14 and he's the youngest member of the circle.

"Hey. So Amelia how was Los-Angeles with your parents?" Sophie-Ann Glaser asks.

Sophie-Ann is Melissa only child, she is also her cousin, by her father Oliver, who is a Balcoin, one of the four other brothers and sister of Cassie and Diana.

Sophie-Ann is a true beauty, with her olive skin and blond hair and beautiful big blue eyes, boys usually found her very attractive; except that she is a nerd and too good at school and is more considering at the girl you can't go out with.

"Great, thanks for asking."

"Are we really here to talk about goody-goody Amelia-Jane and her perfect trip with her perfect family, because I really have better plans." Margo is interrupting.

"Why, Margo, are you planning to hook up with an other guy, or maybe my brother." Nick tries to provoke her in a fight and AJ is hitting him on the back saying him with her eyes that it's not the time for this and that he should apologizes.

"Sorry." He finally apologizes to his ex-girlfriend and brother.

Margo is raising and eyebrow but chooses to don't make any comments.

"We should bind our circle." AJ announces just before voices were ringing, or more protesting, AJ notices.

"Come on AJ, we can't do that!" Nick express himself.

"Why not? My mother says its the time, that it would protect us, because we don't know what kind of threat are coming for us."

"As much as I adore my aunt, she is foolish to think that, nothing happened to us and our parents in 20 years." Margo answers.

"Perhaps. But a lot happened to our parents and grand parents before, and most of them are dead. I agreed with AJ, we should bind our circle." Sophie-Ann says.

"But if we bind it, we will lose our individual magic" Henry talks for the first time "And this I cannot accept."

"Besides, I don't want to be bind with these two" Nick says pointing Margo and his brother.

"Well first thing we are agree with!" Margo shouts.

"Okay, stop. For now let's not bind our circle." AJ finally accepts her defeat. "But if there is any threat, then we won't have the choice except doing it. Is everyone in the circle agree?"

"I agree." They all answer in the same time.

"Fine, this meeting is officially over."

TSC

Melissa is the last one to come into the abandoned house.

She had trouble with her boss who has asked her to work on a Sunday. Melissa is working as realtor, and apparently today, a new couple needed a house immediately in Chance Harbor, and paid a lot of money to have their request granted. So her boss has called this morning and telling her to find a house very quickly, but of course, their request was impossible, no houses were selling in Chance Harbor, and because her boss has threatened her to fire her, she has used her own magic.

And now that the really sweet couple is happy in their new house, she can finally meet her friends.

"Sorry." She apologizes.

Diana smiles at her before she seats just next to Faye who is seating next to her ex-husband Jake Armstrong.

"Today." Cassie starts "I told Amelia-Jane and Ethan that it's time for them to bind their circle."

Adam is holding Cassie's hand supporting her about the news.

"You are right, it's time." Faye agrees. She glances quickly at her ex-husband and father of her kids. "We were wrong thinking that the bound lead us to all this evil, bounding it made us stronger."

Melissa smiles at her best friend, these past 20 years Faye grown to be a really different person, less self-centered and more protective of everyone. She knew that she went too far with her association with the others Balcoin, almost destroying their own circle in the process. But now Faye is a mother, just like her and the other two girls.

"I'm sure my daughter is super happy about that." Diana announces sarcastically "Sometimes, she reminds me a lot of the old you, Faye."

"And sometimes I'm asking myself if we haven't exchange our babies, because Nick is too good to be mine, or Jake's." Faye laughs.

"Hey!" Jake protests.

Despite their recent divorce, Jake and Faye are still staying friends, sometimes even joking with each other, but Melissa is suspecting more than friendship left between these two, even if Faye is a relationship with Peter Balcoin, her ex's brother, and also Cassie's and Diana's.

"Yeah, but don't forget Henry, he's just like the two of you." Adam says. And Cassie hits him gently on the back.

TSC

Margo is leaving the boathouse, angry and upset. Even if she will never admit it, she is really hurt by Nick's words, he, like everyone else, thinks she is a slut.

Of course she is acting like she is one. But the truth is that she has only slept with Henry, even if it was cheating on her boyfriend.

Henry manipulated her and lie to her about AJ and Nick, and she was also really drunk, and her father always away because of his sailing, she wasn't feeling very well.

Henry was there telling her how much he cared about her, how beautiful she was; and perfect.

No one had ever told her things like that, not even Nick.

But of course she knew the moment she started kissing him it was a bad idea, but in the same time felt so good. So she lost her virginity to Henry who wasn't her boyfriend.

After this amazing night, she told Henry that she will broke up with Nick and wait a month and after that they can be together.

But Henry is not a good guy, he told his brother that he slept with her. Nick asked her if it was the truth and she couldn't lie and admitted everything, also the part that she had feeling for Henry. Nick ended things with her, then she asked Henry if he wants to be with her and he told her these exact words:

"I just wanted to bang you, I always found you really hot, but honestly Margo, I'm not interesting to have a relationship with a little girl" and then he left her. She has cried during an entire week, and her mother was very worried, so she told her the truth, leading Diana to confront Faye and her sons in a very harsh way.

After that, she promised herself to never been that naive and stupid with boys and using them exactly as Henry used her.

But binding the circle will mean that she'll be more around Henry and Nick, and all of this will remind her, her weaknesses, and she doesn't won't to feel that way. She doesn't want to still have feeling for Nick and Henry in the same time. She has already fought that.

Acting like a bitch is more a protection than a real behavior.

"Margo!"

Margo turns her back to see who is calling her.

"Uncle Peter? What are you doing here?" She says hugging him.

Peter is her mother's half-brother one of the Balcoin children who came 25 years ago in Chance Harbor.

She really likes him, even if her mother is not really happy about their relationship, Margo has always have such a bound with the man.

"Oh, well yeah I forgot you're banging Mrs Chamberlain."

Peter laughs and says:

"And you her sons!"

Margo laughs, she knows her uncle words are not mean. He is just like this, just like her.

"I was actually on my way to meet my brother, but I'm also here to pick up Sophie-Ann. Is she inside?" He asks pointing the boathouse.

She nods.

"It's good to see you, love. "

"You too uncle Peete."

She's turn around ready to meet her other friends, the one with no powers. Just before she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry." She apologizes politely looking into the eyes of the unknown. She has never saw them before. And everyone knows each other in Chance Harbor. "Are you knew in town?" she asks.

"Yes. I'm Janice and this is my husband Eric." The woman presents herself and the other man standing next to her.

Their smiles are so perfect, they're looking like people coming from a fairy tale. And fairy-tale are not real, so something is definitely wrong with them.

"Nice to meet you." She fakes a smile, the same one she share with her mother.

"And you what's your name?" The man asks.

That's not really polite that kind of question, king of rude even. Margo is suspicious, so she decides to lie.

"I'm Rose Dawson."

"Nice to meet you too Rose." The woman answers "Is this the boathouse?" She asks pointed the place where Adam Conant, her uncle is working with his wife.

"How do you know it?" She asks.

"Mrs Glaser, she is our realtor, she talked to us about this place, one of the best as her words."

"Yes, it is. But it's actually closed today. Like every Sundays actually. I'm sorry this is a bit rude, but I really have to go someone is waiting for me."

"Don't worry, thank you nonetheless. I'm sure we will really enjoyed this new place."

TSC

A couple is going back to their new home, observing the neighborhood. Enjoying the shinning sun in Chance Harbor.

The woman is typing on her Ipad and nods to her husband.

"Rose Dawson, I also really liked Titanic, don't you?"

"It's one of them Frances."

"I found her." She announces showing him a picture she found of the girl, in some news paper. " Piece of cake. This town is really small, you can find everyone, very easily. Her real name is Margo Barkley. Barkley, I know this name. Isn't it the name of the man tied up in her basement, darling?"

"Let's pay him a visit."

The couple his walking downstairs, opening a door of a very dark room. They look at the man tied into a some sort of bench, with a pipe pumping his blood.

"We found your daughter. Witch."

So what do you think about this fiction ? Who do you think Diana's husband is ? What do you think about the couple ? The children ? And this new couple ?

Please reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Finding clues

Jake Armstrong is coming into his own apartment he has rent few time after his really big fight with Faye; the same one for what they have decided to divorce. But now that it s officially done; he doesn't know what to think about their decision anymore; and seeing her almost every day is really not helping to clear his head.

Of course he has started dating other people; but unlike her; nothing serious.

Even if he says he's okay with that; he really can't understand why Faye has decided to date Peter; one of the Balcoin; especially after what the three of them have been through.

Today Peter is on their side; but that wasn't always the case; and Faye almost die because of him and his siblings. But Diana and Cassie trusts him too.

Someone is knocking on the door. Strange. He got barely visitors, except Faye and his sons; but he knows that they aren't in town tonight.

He opens the door revealing, Diana's daughter. Margo.

Margo has never been there to see him privately; surely because of her history with his boys; he suspects. But unlike Faye, he has never resented the girl after what she did to Nick; he knows too much his other son; Henry, to not only blame her.

Jake knows the situation too well. He did exactly the same to Faye.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." She is starting clearly feeling uncomfortable. "But you are actually the only one who can help me."

"Please come in."

The young girl is following him into the small living room where she seats on the couch.

"I know you used to be a witch hunter. Nick told me once."

Jake's face loses colors at the announcement. He dislikes when someone reminds him his past mistakes.

"I m not here to judge you." She follows really quickly after seeing his face. "I need your skills; I m sure you know a lot about them."

"Clearly."

"There is this new couple in town; they arrived yesterday; I met them near the boathouse. But something was definitely wrong. They're too good to be true."

"Did you talk to your mother about this?"

"No. You know how she is. She won't be suspicious. And will surely invite them to dinner just to greet them."

"Then, let her do."

"What do you mean?"

"Dinner. We can invite them into your house. My circle can be present in the meantime you can go to their house and try to find any information. Do you know where they're living?"

"No. But Aunt Mel does. She is their realtor "

"Good I'll talk to Faye about your suspicions and she'll manipulate your mother to have this dinner."

"Don't think it's a good idea. Faye already hates me. You know about what happened with..."

"I know" he cuts her not wanting to remind her again her mistakes. "But I can be pretty convincing; and beside she not really hates you. She is just a protective mother."

"Thank you Jake. To trust me and not hate me."

"No problem."

TSC

Amelia Jane is helping his father to prepare the party of her baby brother, Ethan who is turning 16 today.

They have invited all Junior years classes and some of Senior year. It will be a really nice party; especially on this beautiful beginning of October.

And as leader of her own circle, she also has to look out at her friends; in case something wrong happened. She knows that Margo and Robin are both using their magic to make everything, even meal. She also knows that Henry is pretty addicted to his powers. And of course there is still some hatred between the Armstrong brothers and Margo. So tonight, AJ can't enjoy the party like the rest of them. She has to be sure that no one will use magic in presence of the powerless people.

TSC

Nick comes into the boathouse with his mother, his father and Henry. It's already full.

They approach Ethan, the birthday boy.

"Happy birthday, kiddo" Faye says with a smile. "I'm gonna get a drink, you come? " she asks his father.

"Absolutely." Jake answers.

"Don't make any troubles, you too, especially with my dear friend Diana's daughter."

Nick rolls his eyes before his parents turn around.

"Happy birthday." He says.

"Thank you. Henry, pleasure to see you." Ethan smiles shyly to his brother, just like Nick doesn't exist.

"I hope there's booze." Henry answers hardly interested in anyone.

"Follow me" Ethan keeps smiling and leaves with Henry leaving Nick alone.

"Okay nice guys"

Ethan has always been very attached to Henry; and the blonde has never understood why; his twin brother is an asshole; who doesn't care about anyone but himself.

"Hey baby!" Amelia-Jane joins him, and he kisses her on the lips.

"Guys" Sophie-Ann follows immediately. "The party is a real success. Everyone is enjoying it."

"Have you seen the other one? Robin and Margo, are they coming?" AJ asks.

"Aunt Diana won't let them drop the party, so I guess they're already here, surely getting drunk."

Just like if they hear their thoughts, the two siblings Barkley join them.

"Margo." Sophie-Ann hugs her.

"Hey guys. Sorry but Robin has drink too much tonight. And if my mother sees him like this she will blame me for the rest of my life."

"No idea why." Nick whispers and only his girlfriend hears him, he supposes by the look she gives him.

"I'm gonna help him. " Sophie-Ann offers just before leaving with the drunk boy.

When they leave, there is a very awkward silence between the three of them.

"So, hmm..." AJ starts but is immediately interrupted by the door of the grill opening.

Two people are coming in, a couple Nick supposes. New in town also, everyone knows everyone in Chance Harbor, new people are always been noticed.

"I have to go guys." Margo starts acting strangely. "Have you seen Melissa?"

"She is just right there" AJ answers pointing her finger to their aunt.

Just after the brunette leaves AJ says:

"I guess she doesn't want to spend some times with us. Maybe it's for the best, it would have been really awkward to see you staring at her during the entire evening."

"What?" Nick asks, because he wasn't really listening.

"Whatever. Enjoy the party." And she leaves. He will solve his girlfriend problem later, first he has to know why Margo is acting so strangely since this couple arrived.

TSC

Faye is drinking with her old friends and circle, talking about everything except magic, of course, it's not the time to be exposed to everyone.

"I really want him to come back to me. And Margo is so much more well-behaved when he's around." Diana says with a sad look in her eyes. "I know he is Captain of the boat and it's pretty important, but I miss him so much, and the kids miss him too."

"Where is he exactly?" Melissa asks.

"He's still in Australia, he texted me last night and promised me to come quickly as he can."

"Grant is a good guy." Her sister comforts her. "I'm sure he will keep his promise."

"But, he's also a witch." Diana whispers the last word. " And nothing has happened in 20 years; I'm worried."

"Don't be Diana. We called it peace." Faye comments. "Maybe we have just destroyed every threat to our circle, and now we are safe, and we can leave happily ever after."

"I can't believe Faye says that." Adam comments.

"Me neither." Faye answers with an awkward smile.

They laugh.

"I think I will greet the new couple." Melissa announces.

"There is a new couple?" Diana asks.

"You don't know?" Melissa answers. "But your daughter asks me their address earlier, she said that you wanted it to invite them to dinner."

"Margo came to you?" Jake asks with a worried voice.

And Faye knows that Jake is hiding something.

"What's wrong Jake? Faye asks.

"Nothing. Well I should go. I have an important meeting tomorrow and I need some sleep."

Jake is leaving and Faye invents some excuse to sneak up. She follows Jake steps and meet him outside looking around.

"I know you too well Jake." Faye starts. "You're hiding something."

Jake turns his back to face her. She has never seen him this worried for 20 years.

"We need to find Margo."

TSC

Ethan is drunk. He knows that his parents won't be pleased about that, but Henry is a pretty much convincing person. Besides, he really likes the guy. He should hated him after what he did to his own brother and Margo. But Ethan couldn't. He is sure deep down that Henry is a good guy with feeling like everyone else, and sometimes he also thinks that Margo was the problem, that she manipulated the two boys, because she is this kind of bad person.

 _ **Ethan was playing football in his X-box with his school mate Jonathan. They were alone tonight. His parents were going out in some kind of date. Of course his sister and his cousin Sophie-Ann were also present, but he barely see them, they were surely doing some boring girl stuff, as usual.**_

" _ **Give me some." His friend asks pointing the pop-corn bowl.**_

 _ **Ethan did it and returns to his game, before he heard some cry. One of the girl was crying. He was worried, maybe it has something to do with magic. He excuses himself to his friend and goes downstairs to see exactly what happened.**_

" _ **I'm a horrible person." He recognized his other cousin, Margo Barkley.**_

 _ **He has decided that it was better to stay in the stairs and just listen what happened.**_

" _ **Are you drunk Margo?" He heard Sophie-Ann asks.**_

" _ **I'm a horrible person, I don't deserve him." Margo cried louder.**_

" _ **Calm down." His sister says. "Explain to us what happened" she pursues with a sweet voice.**_

" _ **Nick broke up with me."**_

 _ **Ethan couldn't believe it, Nick and Margo were almost dating for a year now, and pretty much in love, sometimes it was even embarrassing to see how much they were close.**_

" _ **I'm so sorry." Sophie-Ann says with some pity in her voice. "He's a douche, to not see how amazing you are."**_

" _ **No. He's not. It's me I'm the slut."**_

" _ **Don't say that." Amelia-Jane adds. "He's the one who dumped you."**_

" _ **Because I cheated on him!" She cried.**_

 _ **Ethan is surprised he would never think Margo to be the kind of girl to cheat on her boyfriend, even if sometimes she could act like a real bitch.**_

" _ **What? With who?" Sophie-Ann asks as surprised as he is."**_

" _ **Henry."**_

" _ **Henry as Henry Armstrong-Chamberlain, your boyfriend twin's brother."**_

 _ **Something was hitting Ethan's chest as hearing this words, like he was stabbed in the heart.**_

" _ **Ex-boyfriend." Margo says. "And yes. It's just happened. Henry told me some really nice things that no one has ever said to me, and as foolish I am I believed him, and I was drunk and high. I can't believe I lost my virginity to this asshole."**_

" _ **You slept with him?" AJ asks carefully.**_

" _ **Well obviously. I told you I've cheated on my boyfriend what do you think I've done, just kissing him? This isn't cheating, if it was I would have cheated on Nick with pretty much everyone. But this isn't the point."**_

 _ **Typical Margo.**_

" _ **It happens, that I have feeling for Henry." Margo confessed.**_

" _ **What?" AJ asks surprised.**_

" _ **When Nick broke up with me this morning, I went to see Henry and told him my feelings towards him, but he rejected me."**_

 _ **Ethan smiled at the announcement. He wasn't sure why.**_

" _ **And Nick how is he?" AJ asks.**_

" _ **Who cares about Nick, he is better without me."**_

 _ **Margo was a real selfish girl. She wasn't crying because she has regretted to cheated on her boyfriend and hurt him in the process, no, she was crying because she loses her virginity to a guy who didn't give a damn about her.**_

" _ **Margo, you can't say that!" AJ protested. "Do you even regret it, cheated on your boyfriend. Nick loved you, and you hurt him pretty badly. And of course everyone knows that Henry is an ass, what were you thinking god damn it!" Now his sister was really pissed. "By your fault, our circle is broken and won't be ever the same."**_

" _ **That's not true!"**_

" _ **It is and you know it. How do you think Nick would react seeing you almost every days after what you did to him!"**_

" _ **I was so sure you will take his part! I don't even know why I'm here, maybe hoping that you could comfort me."**_

" _ **Comfort you! Are you kidding you're the one to blame in this story! We need to stay together, and one day we would have to bind the circle, but now with your mistakes there is no way Nick agreed, or his brother, or even you!"  
**_

" _ **Please guys, don't fight." Sophie-Ann begged the two girls.**_

" _ **No. You know what! Screw you, both of you." Margo ended the conversation, he heard the door slammed meaning that the girl has left.**_

" _ **You shouldn't react like this." Sophie-Ann told her cousin. "You know how can she be when someone rejected her."**_

" _ **And Nick, do you think of him? He loved her so much."**_

" _ **I think you are taking this too much personal."**_

" _ **What's that supposed to mean?"**_

" _ **You've always have a thing for him."**_

 _ **Ethan heard his sister laughing awkwardly.**_

" _ **Nonsense."**_

"Ethan? Are you drunk?" his mother asks him, and he knows that it soon will be his death sentence.

"No." He lies. But Cassie isn't stupid.

"What happened?" She asks carefully with no anger in her voice.

"Mom, will you still love me if I'm different."

Cassie laughs.

"You're different, we all are, we are witches after all."

"No, I didn't mean that. I mean, you love dad very much, and Aunt Diana loves uncle Grant, Aunt Melissa was in a relationship with uncle Luke, and before their divorce Faye and Jake were also in love."

"I don't understand."

"I think I'm in love."

Cassie smiles.

"That's amazing Ethan, who is the lucky girl?"

"This is exactly what I'm trying to tell you. And if it's not a girl will you still love me."

His mother put a hand in his shoulder and looks at him with eyes full of love.

"A girl, or a boy, it doesn't matter. I will always love you with all my heart, baby. So who is he?"

"I promise I will tell you if something more happened."

"Well the thing if it's a boy, I won't have to be worried of you to make a girl pregnant."

"Mom."

"I love you."

"I love you too mom."

His mother is about to leave but adds something before still smiling.

"Oh, and I forgot, you're grounded for two weeks, alcohol is very bad. Good night baby."

Ethan sighs, well he surely has deserved it.

TSC

Margo has everything she needed. She parks her mother's car in the street and goes out.

"Sneaking out, typical Margo." She hears a voice close to her.

It's too dark to see who can it be. But when the person is getting close. She sighs in relief. It's just her ex-boyfriend Nick.

"Why are you following me?" She asks annoyed by his strange behavior. "Are you the kind of stalker I should be afraid of?"

"What are you hiding, you were strange earlier and you're not the kind of person who can be trusted. What do you want to do to this nice couple? Making them go away?"

Margo sighs. And take Nick's hands. She looks at him deeply in the eyes, just when they were together. Because like this he can say that she is telling the truth.

"I suspect them to be witch hunter."

She can see astonishment in his face. Does he believe her? Not sure.

"I talked to your father about that, and he said that I should sneak into their houses, just to check if I'm right."

"My father told you to do it?"

"Well not today, our parents were supposed to have dinner with them while I'm sneaking out into their houses, but then I saw them into the boathouse and knew we couldn't wait your mother to convince mine for this dinner."

"What a plan! So no one know you're here?"

She moves her head negatively.

"Do you realize how stupid you are!" He shouts at her.

She is not really pleased to be insulted by her ex-boyfriend, but doesn't say anything, nonetheless.

"You know they could go back home at any time if someone isn't watching their every move."

She nods. Of course, she hasn't think about that. Maybe is right after all, she is stupid. And if they are truly witch hunters, she has almost exposed herself to a great danger.

"I text Amelia-Jane and told her where we are and also to look after the new couple."

"No! "she shouts. "Please don't do that, I don't want her to know, maybe I'm wrong and she will be very mad at me to sneaking out into someone place, and besides, I'm sure she won't be please to know that you've followed me."

"You get a point. Then I'll send it to my father, since he's the one with who you talk about it."

"Thank you. Now, let's go."

TSC

Melissa is talking with the charming couple. Apparently their name are Janice and Eric and they're from Chicago. They are really enjoying their time in Chance Harbor, and Melissa has invited them to dinner, in two days, something they've gladly accept.

"Faye Chamberlain." Faye joins them a bit later.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Chamberlain." Eric says.

"This is Eric and Janice" Melissa presents them to her best-friend.

"So what's bring you in Chance Harbor?" Faye asks and Melissa find the tone of her voice a bit rude.

"Business. My husband and I are working with some company in Seattle. But we were thinking it would be better to live in a small town. Changing air and everything. Chicago is a really nice city. But too big for my taste." Janice answers politely.

"Right. Tell me more about your job, I'm sure it's something really interesting." Faye continues in a way Melissa doesn't really understand

Why her friend is so rude with this very nice couple. Melissa always knew that Faye didn't really much like strangers, always suspecting to be related to evil four their circle, but like she said earlier there is no threat anymore, so why this strange act. Maybe she is a bit drunk, that it won't be surprising. She was always rude when she was drunk.

Melissa leaves the couple in Faye's company the moment she sees the man who has broke her heart.

"Luke? What are you doing here?"

"Melissa. Nice to see you too. What can I say Ethan is my nephew, I wouldn't miss his 16th birthday party, wouldn't I?"

"The only person you care about is yourself."

"That was harsh Melissa. So where is my beautiful Princess?" He asks looking around the crowd.

"With her friends."

TSC

"Lock unlock" the two witches pronounces the spell to unlock the door of the house. Margo goes first and Nick follows.

They turns the light with their magic. The house is full of boxes, like every people who has just moving out.

"Maybe we can make a spell to find what we want." Nick suggests.

"And now I'm really wondering who between you and me is stupid." She answers exasperated. "If they are truly witch hunters don't you think that they can recognize witch mark leaving by our magic. No, we 're doing in the old way. Let's just check around first, and if we don't have the choice we will search in the boxes."

First they look into the kitchen, they've already unpacked everything needing for this room, but nothing suspicious is around. They continue to the living room each of them at a different corner.

Margo watches Nick back. After what she did to her, he is with her, believing every words she said, and following her because he thought she would be in danger. She doesn't deserve this guy, he is too good for her. Amelia-Jane was right, it was her fault.

"You know..." She starts and he turned his back to face her immediately at the sound of her words. "It occurs to me that I've never apologized about what I did to you. You didn't deserve that. So, I'm sorry, truly."

Nick looks at her without saying anything.

"But you have to know that I did love you." Margo continues. "I didn't know why I've done that. I really can't explain it. Sometimes I'm more acting with my body instead my brain."

She is waiting for Nick's answer, and after a long and unbearable wait, he finally spokes.

"They could come home at any time."

It's not the words she has expecting. But she understands, she can't blame him since she's the one who destroyed their relationship.

"Thank you." Nick says. "It would have take you a long time for you to recognize your wrongdoing. But what should I've expected, you've always been that stubborn, and that one of your default I used to love."

Reluctantly, she smiles.

"I really want us to be like we were before our relationship, can we be friends?" She asks.

Nick sighs.

"Margo, I'm really grateful that you've apologize, but that doesn't mean that I forgive you. I can't be your friend, not now. Too much has passed between us. But we have the circle, and I have to accept that you and my brother are part of it, and I do, accept it, even if looking at you everyday is so hard, I'm working on it, AJ is helping most of the time."

"She is a good person." Margo admits. "I'm happy that she's the one in your heart now." she says sadly.

He nods.

"Let's go looking in the basement. When people have something to hide, it's usually in these kind of room." Margo announces.

The two teenagers have found the door leading to the room. Margo has almost her hand in the door handle, when suddenly they hear the door opening.

"Oh My God they're home, what can we do?" Margo asks panicked.

Nick takes her hand and lead her into a closet. They hide on it. Margo is shivering. How can she be that reckless, and more of this she has trained Nick in her plans and put him in danger. She feels Nick's hand on her own. She doesn't know why he's always doing that, be nice to her.

"Nick!" Someone shouts. "Margo!"

The young witches go out immediately from their hide once they recognizes the voice.

"Dad!" Nick shouts before embracing his father.

"We have to get out of here." Jake announces. "Faye has just texted me. They're on their way."

But Margo doesn't make a move, still looking at the door of the basement.

"Margo?" Nick asks.

"We have to look on it." She points the door.

"We don't have time Margo." Nick answers.

She nods and finally follows them, but still wondering what kind of thing they would have found in this room.


End file.
